Possessive
by mamonmonay
Summary: To keep and protect Hinamori by his side, he would give his everything. Series of one-shots about our favorite couple. HitsuHina
1. Mine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I do, it will be HitsuHina 24/7._

_Mine_

_It is that weird voice again, coming out of nowhere. He cannot see a thing, nothing except for the fog that is covering the entire vicinity. He tried to move from where he is; one dainty step at a time._

'_Master'_

_He turned his head left and right, eager to find the voice._

"_Who are you?"_

_A strong gush of wind blew so strong that his face feels sore. He tried to block it with both of his arms._

"_Ahh! Obaa-san! Momo!"_

* * *

"Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori Momo's face is laced with worry as she shook the little child vigorously to wake him up.

She was about to scoop steamed rice into their respective bowls for breakfast when she heard her friend scream her name. Without wasting any second, she immediately dropped the bowl and the wooden ladle that she is holding to be at her friend's side.

"AH!"

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!"

The white haired boy finally opened his eyes, the rise and fall of his chest faster than the usual. He sat up immediately and looked around, his stance alert and seeking.

"That was just a bad dream?"

Momo creased her brows in worry, frowning.

"Yes Shiro-chan"

The younger lad closed his eyes in relief. He placed a hand on his chest where his heart is- thumping loudly and fastly. His eyes are watery, as if he is ready to cry any second. But Toushiro being Toushiro he tried to control the wave of tears from coming out of his eyes.

"Come here"

She moved closer to Toushiro. Since the boy sitting before her is younger and lighter, she moved his body closer to hers. The brunette placed Toushiro's head on her chest one of her arms supporting his back, enveloping him into a hug, her other hand stroking his hair slowly trying to comfort him from the weird 'nightmare' he had.

If Momo did this in other occasions Toushiro would surely retort with a childish comeback or maybe just turn away from Momo, but for this instance he desperately needs to feel her warmth and comfort to erase the dreadful sensation gnawing at his entire being.

Sometimes he wonders if she is a medical expert of some kind. Whenever he is hurt and wounded internally or externally, she is always there and her mere presence relieves the pain that he is feeling as if she is an antidote to all kinds of illness.

He closed his eyes, content in her warmth and presence, the sound of her heartbeat calming him.

From that moment on he realized something that would affect the future decisions that he will make.

_Bedwetter Momo should only be mine._

He hugged her back, a small smile evident now on his features.

* * *

"Obaa-san, we'll be going now. Please don't exert yourself too much while we are away" Momo said with a smile, while fixing the old woman's faded kimono. "And if you want to tend the garden don't stay too long under the sun"

The old woman before Momo nodded with a soft smile on her lined face. She waved her hands as if shooing Momo and Toushiro away.

"Ah! You are right obaa-san, we should hurry now or else we might not be able to make it before the dark. We are going now" she gave a farewell bow to her obaa-san. Toushiro did the same.

"Come on Shiro-chan!"

It is a bright sunny afternoon in Rukongai and almost everyone is out to enjoy the fine weather. Generally, the weather was good the past few months making crops harvested by farmers to be in their prime condition. Momo heard that some vendors are selling their vegetables and fruits in a cheaper price since they harvested so many of them last week. She giggled, maybe if there is extra on the money they have she might buy Shiro-chan his favorite watermelon!

Momo unconsciously got Toushiro's attention who was previously looking at the beautiful blue sky, his arms and hands supporting his head. He turned to his companion.

"What's so funny?"

Momo ruffled his white silky hair, "Nothing" she answered.

He blushed but turned on the opposite direction so that she would not see it.

"Heh, you are going crazy"

Once they are on the town's wet market she was surprised to see a huge wave of people, who she thinks also received the news of the good condition and cheaper price of fruits and vegetables. Normally, the wet market is never this crowded, but who would pass up a good bargain? Momo could see the shuffling of people left and right, transferring from one stall to another. Moving and buying as fast as they can to get the best of the best products for sale.

"A kilo of these carrots and…"

"How much for the all these radish?"

"I will buy all of your potatoes!"

"Why yes Miyazaki-san!"

Momo eyed the small amount of coins she is holding in her left hand. The budget obaa-san gave her is enough to supply their meals for tonight and the next day. She secured it in her small dirty white pouch and kept it in her pocket.

With a look of determination in her face she tried to target the stalls that she should squeeze herself and Toushiro into so that they will also have fresh goods to bring back home. They better hurry or else nothing of the fresh harvests will be left. She took Toushiro's hand and held it tight.

The boy was caught off guard, blushing and getting irritated at the 'unwelcome' contact.

"O-oi!"

Her eyes still on the market, she unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter.

"Shiro-chan, there so many people in the market today, could you keep up with me?"

The young boy smirked.

"What? Are you insulting me?"

She sighed. "No no, what I am trying to say is that it is prone for the two of us to get separated with this kind of setting".

Still with a smirk on his face, full of 'I will show you' aura he took his hand back.

"Of course I can, and I don't even need your hand, heh"

She again took his hand and held it firmly. "No, I will hold your hand and not let go. I cannot risk losing you Shiro-chan, I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, come on!"

Without giving him a chance to answer, Momo mingled with the crowed of anxious shoppers buying as if the whole Rukongai is about to experience a season of starvation. Toushiro is holding Momo's hand following her tracks. Every now and then vendors and customers would bump into them with the young lad doing a great job of dodging since he is blessed with greater reflex, his companion on the other hand is muttering a 'I am sorry' to all the people that she would bump into. He sighed.

_Bedwetter Momo is really hopeless._

Momo dragged Toushiro into the stall of carrots, in where she hurriedly said her purchase.

"A kilo of carrots please"

The bearded carrot vendor gave her a measuring glare, "How many?" he asked again.

"A kilo of carrots please" she repeated, feeling a little intimidated at the way the older man looked at her.

"What? Are you serious missy? There are lots of people clamoring for my fresh carrots and I am hundred percent sure that they would not only buy a few measly pieces! Now go away, before my carrots get stale because of your disgusting smell! " he shouted, sending the people nearby to give Momo weird glances. The raven haired girl colored a deep shade of red, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"I-I am sor-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Toushiro bellowed from where he is. He removed his hand from her grasped and formed it into a fist.

"Oh, look who's here! The freaky kid of Rukongai" the vendor taunted.

If glares could send people to death the bearded fat vendor before Toushiro should already be dead by now. He could dismiss the fact that the man called him freaky, but he would never forgive him for unnecessarily insulting Momo in front of so many people. He knows how uncomfortable she gets whenever she is embarrassed publicly. And on top of that he made her sad.

Unforgivable.

"LISTEN HERE FAT SO, DON'T GET TOO COCKY BECAUSE YOU ARE SELLING SOME STUPID VEGETABLE THAT NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES!" The young boy bellowed on top of his lungs, what he lacked in height, he compensated in his voice and wit.

"Shut up brat! I don't need your few coins here in my stall! In fact, you hating them would do me a great favor, it only means that I wouldn't see your face again! GO AWAY!" the vendor shouted with small droplets of spit flying around.

"YOU BET WE WILL FAT OLD MAN, THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE SELLING CARROTS HERE SO-"

"Otou-san, what is this all about?"

A sky blue haired guy about the age and height of Momo came into view, carrying a box of carrots to refill their fastly declining heap. His emerald eyes he definitely got from his father, but his other features he must have inherited from his mother, who in anyone that would lay their eyes on him would guess, is definitely beautiful.

"Aki! Nothing, just some brats sending bad luck on our small business" he replied with a sheepish grin in his face.

"I heard your voice even when I was a few meters away, something must be going on here" he looked skeptically at his father.

"It's nothing my son, trust me"

Aki narrowed his eyes at his father.

Toushiro sighed, 'At least someone came to shut the fat man's mouth' he tought.

"Let's go Hinamori! We are wasting our time here" he again held Momo's hand and took a few steps towards the other side of the market when the Aki guy (as what Toushiro mentally labeled him) spoke.

"Wait!" he said in haste, unconsciously grabbing the other hand of Momo to keep them from leaving.

Momo looked at the young boy who grabbed her hand. Aki blushed immediately withdrawing it in the process, he may be modest enough to took his hand back but his eyes did not leave her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" his eyes still glued on Momo's pretty face.

'_She is really cute'_ he blushed at the thought.

Momo smiled at him and muttered a 'it's alright' before giving him a bow of farewell. She again turned to leave but was again interrupted.

"What's your name?" he asked, stealing the few seconds he made just to stare at her again.

"I am Hinamori Momo" she replied innocently, clueless as to why the man she saw just today asked for her name.

Toushiro, who watched the whole seen unfold before him, felt angry for the second time that day. How dare this guy look at Momo like that? No guy is allowed to look at Momo that way! No one except for him is allowed to stare at her like that! For a moment he thought of freezing him to death at the spot but Momo would definitely know that he is the one responsible and she would get angry at him. At the end, he just settled with just pulling her towards him.

"Let's go Momo! We haven't bought anything yet." He said slightly irritated.

"I am sorry Aki-san we have to go" she bowed again.

"Yes, sorry for holding you up. I'll see you around?" he raised his voice a little, since the beautiful girl he met is already being dragged away by some kid.

She smiled and bowed again in response

Aki blushed. _'I hope I could see her again'_

Toushiro dragged Hinamori forcefully to the stall of garlic and onions, his whole being radiating a murderous aura. '_See her again? Ha, in your dreams stupid! If I ever see him approach her again I would freeze him to death and that would also teach his fat father a lesson!'_

"Shiro-chan, slow down a little bit we might miss buying something if we are walking too fast" catching her breath, she tried to slow down a little by putting more friction on the ground with her every step.

Toushiro immediately stopped in his tracks, and then turned to face Momo. "Why did you give him your name?" he asked irritation obvious on his voice. Because really it is common sense, giving your name to a person you met first time is not a wise decision.

"W-well he seemed like a good person…"

He sighed. She is hopeless.

"Next time don't do that again"

* * *

The two of them are already walking towards home, the sun is already about to set but a smile is both on their faces even if they are from the noisy bustling market. Momo is happy that they were able to buy everything they need with 4 kans to spare. In the end, both of them decided to give the change to obaa-san, even if she would more or less insist that they spend it in whatever they want to buy.

Toushiro is happy that they are able to buy everything they need, but majority of the happiness that he is feeling is because they weren't able to see the Aki guy again for the rest of the afternoon, and they are about to go home! A very favorable instance in where the chance of them bumping into that guy is really slim.

"Hinamori-san?" came the familiar voice that Toushiro is starting to loathe for all eternity.

Both of them turned to the voice and they saw the blue haired guy they met at the market.

"Aki-san!" she greeted in surprise, she may have given her name but she is sure that she didn't give the directions on where they live.

Aki jogged towards Momo his blush darkening every second. "I am really happy to see you again" he said, his eyes again on Momo's face.

"Ah, me too " she smiled.

Aki's heart skipped a bit, '_She is so beautiful' _he again thought for the nth time that day. She is able to take his breath away with every smile that she is giving him.

"Oh, um why are you here Aki-san?"

"I took a dip at the nearby river and I saw you coming and I approached you" waving his arms towards the river nearby.

"Ah"

"Yes"

An awkward silence followed after their small chit chat. Aki, who is the only person emotionally affected by the encounter fiddled with the towel he brought. Being the bold young man that he is, his eyes are still glued on Momo's face. He is thinking of any topic that he have a decent knowledge of just to lengthen this encounter.

Finally he settled with "The sunset is really beautiful"

"Oh yes, it is breathtaking!"

"A bit weird isn't? It is starting to get cold? I feel a little cold…"

Hitsugaya Toushiro cannot take this anymore, if he hears one more stupid word from this Aki guy he would _definitely_ freeze him alive. Fuming with anger, he tried to watch Momo's face instead, just like what he would do every time he is upset. That is her effect on him. She calms and heals his body and soul.

Then a brilliant idea crossed his head.

Whenever he is hurt, she would come immediately at his side, making sure that everything is alright and if it is not, she would do whatever it takes to help him. He grinned.

Slowly dropping the bag of vegetables he is holding so that they would not get damaged, he took the opportunity to lie on the ground while Momo and Aki are talking. Making sure that he is laying on the ground looking vulnerable, he screamed in fake pain.

"AH! MOMO! HELP ME!"

In just a second Momo is on his side supporting his head from the rough ground.

"What happened Shiro-chan?" her eyes full of worry as she asked the question.

"S-sprain on my legs! Both!" he screamed, his face contorted in agony. He is not even sure if it is possible to have sprain on both legs but he decided to give the worst case scenario so that Momo would be likely to attend to him.

"Can I help?" asked Aki who is now kneeling beside Momo.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO AWAY CARROT BOY!" he screamed holding on his legs to emphasize the site that is causing him to scream in pain.

"Shiro-chan!" she lightly scolded. "I am sorry Aki-san but could you please stay behind me, it seems that he is not comfortable to see you".

Aki did as he was told. To help (and to impress) Momo, Aki gathered their bags altogether so that they are in one neat pile.

"If you want to, I could bring these to your house. Is it far away from here?"

Momo turned her head towards him for a while. She is currently dorsiflexing Toushiro's left leg with all the force she has, at the same time releasing pressure bit by bit so that Toushiro would not be in greater pain.

"Yes please Aki-san, you could actually see our hut from here it is the one after the big mahogany tree, you will see our obaa-san and then you could just leave it there. Thank you so much."

"Got it!"

He carried all of the bags with all his might, the contour of his muscles showing as he lifted them all at the same time, it may be heavy but he is used to carrying boxes and boxes of carrots every day. It is nothing but an easy job for him.

"I'll meet you there?" he asked, trying his best to sound business like. He is willing to do everything just to see her again.

"Yes Aki-san we'll be there in a minute."

As the older guy made his way to their hut, Toushiro whispered to Momo.

"I don't want him there…"

"Don't be stubborn Shiro-chan, how are your legs feeling?"

Releasing a few fake hiss and groans Toushiro nodded slowly, "I am fine,,, I think I can walk"

Momo's eyes widened in surprise, "What? No way, I will carry you if that is what it takes to keep you safe"

"I told you I can walk"

"No" she put Toushiro's arms around her neck, encircling it into a hug. She scooped Toushiro's behind and supported it with both of her arms so that he will not be left dangling while they trek their way home.

"Bear with this position for now Shiro-chan, my back hurts a little so I cannot give you a piggy back ride"

The white haired child blushed in both embarrassment and shame. He rested his cheek on Momo's shoulder. Well, it's not like he could do anything about it. Even if he protested she wouldn't let him walk on his own anyways. He decided to just enjoy the moment and inhale her sweet scent. He would hug her and do his best to stick with her until that Aki guy comprehends that Momo is only his.

"How are your legs?"

"Still painful…er,very painful"

"Don't worry we are almost there" she stroked his back, and Toushiro suppressed a sigh of contentment.

As Momo set foot on their home, Aki is already making his way outside the house with a smile on his face.

"See you soon Obaa-san!"

He turned his head as he heard the sliding door open, "Hinamori-san!"

"Aki-san, thank you so much for helping us!" she gave a small bow of thanks, careful that Toushiro's head is still resting on her shoulder.

The blue haired guy blushed. "It's nothing, I am happy I helped you and that I met your obaa-san"

Toushiro who is about to fall asleep opened his eyes in alertness. 'It's that stupid guy again'.

"So…" Aki is now lost for words. Resuming his bold habit of memorizing Momo's face .

As if on cue, Toushiro sniffled, which is actually fake.

"I want (hic)… I want him to leave…(hic) I want to sleep…" also faking a few hiccups in the process. He mentally rolled his eyes. This acting is messing up with his manly personality, goodness! But he is willing to shrug it off and swallow his pride just to keep some stupid guy from stealing Momo away from him.

"Go away…I hate you(hic)…" Toushiro continuously mumbled faking his hiccups once again.

"Oh, Shiro-chan….I am sorry Aki-san I think-" her face a little red from embarrassment.

He waved his wands, "No no it's alright otou-san might be looking for me now, so I guess I will see you again at the market place?"

Momo nodded, "Sure"

Aki slid open the door and gave his final bow of farewell.

Aki finally closed their sliding door, and Toushiro genuinely smiled._ Serves you right!_ No matter what, **he** would be Momo's first priority. Momo would always come to **him, **and Momo is always there around the corner to aid **him.** Through thick and thin they will always be at each other's side.

And that is no surprise because after all Momo is **his**.

That carrot boy better comprehend that.

* * *

Did you like it? The setting of the following chapters might be different from one another, since these are one shots showing Toushiro's possessiveness towards Momo.

Please Read and Review, thank you! :)


	2. Warmth

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I do, it would be HitsuHina 24/7.

_Warmth_

The newest and the youngest captain of the 10th squad turned on his futon for what it looks like the 20th time that night. He cannot seem to find the perfect position to sleep, which is actually strange since he just came from a 72 hour mission (excluding sleep and proper meals) and he could feel his muscles from nonstop patrolling and fighting, severely aching. And yet no matter how often he change his position or angle his head left or right to catch some sleep, he is still wide awake.

Hitsugaya Toushiro turned again on his left, his eyes open. He could see the furniture in his room, his table, lamp shade, and his tea set all ready for him to use within an easy reach. He closed his eyes and sighed, lines adorned his young features as he tried to relieve and forget something at the same time.

* * *

"_Taichou!" his vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku shouted out of urgency as she appeared in front of him using her shunpo._

"_Matsumoto, how are the guards in the north?" he asked, doing his best to be calm and collected, it is the last day of their patrol mission on district 70, where reports of hollow appearances are continuously increasing. They suspect it is also the reason why the population of the said district is declining fast._

"_Our men are fine taichou, but Sagara-san who is incharge told me that the hollows are appearing so fast they may not be able to control them if they keep on popping out of nowhere"_

"_Stay here Matsumoto, I can sense a trace of unusual reiatsu. It would be better if I will personally see what is going on Sagara's place"_

"_Hai"_

_He appeared on the Northern part of district 70, his men which is composed about 20 shinigamis are obviously outnumbered by the hundreds of hollows of all shapes and sizes that are surrounding them. In his relief, there are no citizens present at the said district making it easy to move and to kill all the hollows since they could attack without holding back. 'This must be their doing', he thought. He cannot help but feel satisfied with what was done, after all, it is his first mission as captain and they followed all of his orders so far._

_To aid his subordinates, he used his katana to slice the hollows nearest to him in half without hesitation, killing as much as he could to get the job done. The faster they wipe this place clean, the better for the residents residing here._

_Then he heard a voice._

"_ONII-SAN HELP ME!" a child came running towards his direction, a huge hollow trailing behind him. The child is running as fast as he could without any idea where his thin match stick like legs could carry him. Without any sandals or slippers, his feet already numb from all the stones scattered on the road that is pricking the soles of his feet. But long as he survives this hellish race then there is nothing that he could ask for._

_As he heard the voice, he quickly sliced the hollow that jumped towards him._

"_KODOMO!" another hollow again jumped on Hitsugaya blocking his vision for almost a millisecond._

_He used his shunpo to get to the side of the child as fast as possible, but the hollow was too near, too huge and too fast._

"_NO!"_

"_Onii-san!"_

_Everything went in slow motion as the huge hollow ate the kid shouting for Hitsugaya's aid._

"_Ahhh…." Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he could still hear the faint echoing of the child's voice as he was swallowed whole by the monster._

_He went numb, and then a range of fury lit up in his eyes._

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYOURINMARU!"_

* * *

He closed his eyes in desperation; deep wrinkles present on his brow. No matter how hard he tries to suppress the awful memory, he could still hear the child's voice crying for help, calling him to save him from the clutches of that monster. He cannot help but think that somehow, even with the praises he received from his mission, he actually failed.

In frustration, he threw his pillow across the room, creating a loud 'THUD' sound.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" came a familiar voice.

His eyes widened at the voice of his unexpected visitor. "Hinamori?" he immediately sat up from his futon.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you alright? I heard a loud sound, can I come in?" her voice slightly muffled through his sliding doors.

He sighed in resignation, even if he say that she cannot come inside she would still insist anyway so what's the point?

"Go to bed Hinamori"

As expected, Hinamori Momo still opened the sliding doors to his room loudly. Her eyes full of worry as she scanned the captain's room to find where he is. When she saw the sitting figure of his childhood friend in the dark room, she immediately made her way to be on his side.

**THUD!**

"Itai!" she exclaimed in pain.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya is immediately on her side. His eyes are already well adjusted to the darkness of the room, thus he was able to find her in no time.

He saw Momo sprawled on the floor, trying to get up using her arms as leverage.

"Aww…"

His frustration got another level higher.

"What happened baka? How hard is it to walk from my door towards my futon?" he said, his voice a bit louder than the usual. His senses get more scrambled whenever something bad happens to Momo. He helped her to sit down, muttered a 'just stay there' to her then turned on the nearby lamp.

He could now see the bruise forming on her arm, forming an ugly brownish color on her fair skin. Her nose and cheekbones are also a little red from her fall thus Hitsugaya suspected that she fell face first.

Hinamori being Hinamori she smiled sheepishly. "I'm alright Hitsugaya-kun"

"Yeah obviously",he formed a small chunk of ice on his palm then pressed it on her nose and cheeks intermittently.

With Momo sitting on the floor, and Hitsugaya kneeling beside her giving her a improvised cold compress, the 5th division vice captain could see her friend's features clearly with the aid of the lamp that Hitsugaya turned on.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Hitsugaya-taichou" he corrected her while paying attention on his small task of cold compress. His eyes focused on her left cheek.

"Hitsugaya-kun, the truth is that I came here to ask how you have been, because it is your first field work right?" her lips formed into a smile. "I am really worried and excited for you actually, but then when I met Rangiku-san in the hallway, she said that you and your subordinates were given high marks! I am really happy for you" she hugged him out of excitement, enveloping Hitsugaya's torso with her arms.

Hitsugaya blushed, and he is thankful that she cannot see his face at the moment. He wiped his wet hands on his white robe and then slowly hugged her back, his chin resting at the top of her head.

"I want every little detail ok? I bet it's exciting!" she happily requested.

His face again contorted into a frown, he was about to say no but then a part of him cannot say such thing to her. It seems that he cannot refuse this woman anything.

"Please?"

* * *

Lying on the futon, the two childhood friends are side by side facing each other. Momo tried to extract all the information she thinks is important, questions such as how they ate with their busy schedule (and when Hitsugaya answered the question, she got upset "Why didn't you eat well?"), how they slept ("What? One hour of sleep? Oh Hitsugaya-kun, that's not good!"). Deep inside Hitsugaya is secretly moved by how much she cares, but then as a captain it is his duty and obligation to sacrifice small things like these for the sake of the citizens' safety.

"Yeah, bed-wetter. Don't worry I wouldn't die from lack of sleep." He commented sarcastically while playing with Momo's loose hair strands that is now free from the usual bun.

She pouted her lips because of frustration.

They stayed like that for a while, Hitsugaya playing with her hair absentmindedly and Momo staring at his handsome face.

"Ah, how about the hollows Hitsugaya-kun, is it hard to fight them?" her simple inquiry put Hitsugaya's mood and answers to be guarded, trying to keep something from slipping from his own mouth.

"No, they die easily"

"Really? Are they huge?"

"Yes, most of them are pretty big"

Momo smiled. Her eyes shining in admiration, "Just what I would expect from Hitsugaya-kun"

A pang of guilt burned on his chest painfully. He knows what Momo is trying to say; that he is a young genius who will not permit any mistakes especially if he is on the battlefield. But what she doesn't know is that for a while, he became careless and it cost the life of an innocent child. His brows again creased, and his frown more evident than before. He tried to act as if nothing is affecting him, and continued playing with the strands of her hair.

"Expect from me?" he asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from the sensitive topic that he is avoiding, perhaps he could tease her instead.

Momo nodded and inched her face a little closer, "I know how serious you are with your job, how you want to protect the people from things that could cause them harm. That is the reason why everyone feels safe when you are around"

Guilt made his insides churn. _'That is not true'_

"I think Soul Society is really lucky to have you as a captain" her eyes softened, her heart swelling of pride.

He closed his eyes, he cannot take all of this anymore. He doesn't deserve any of this.

_Stop_

"Sometimes I envy you, you are so strong, so intelligent…you could protect anyone and anything you want to protect…"

_Stop it_

"Someday, I would like to be as strong as you"

"Stop it" came his reply. Cold, void of any kind of emotion.

Momo looked at her with questioning eyes, "Hitsugaya-kun?"

He turned his back on her, "Stop showering me with praises that I don't deserve." Guilt evident on his voice, which is also getting a bit cracked. He cleared his throat to mask the sadness he is feeling.

Momo sat up and tried to peek at his friend's side "What do you mean?"

Hitsugaya followed after Momo and faced her, "Because of me someone got killed, and all of you call me strong? I cannot even save a child form those stupid hollows, how could you say that I am STRONG?" he spat the last word, as if he is saying an enemy's name.

His friend is at loss for words, his small outburst giving Momo a clear picture of what happened in district 70.

"He is crying for my help, he called me…" his voice again broke, his eyes now on his lap. He needs to get it off his chest, or else this memory might haunt him until his death.

"He appeared out of nowhere, and he called me" a tear rolled on his cheek.

Seeing him like this, Momo's heart was shattered into pieces.

'_Shiro-chan'_

"The hollow ate him, and I would never forget that sight. It's all because I am weak!..." his frustration now slowly showing, he punched the floor. His knuckles felt numb but he doesn't care.

"So stop clapping your hands for me because I DON'T DESERVE IT!" with his fist shaking, he closed his eyes, burying the horrible moment on the deepest parts of his sub consciousness. Another tear drop rolled on his cheek but unlike the one before, it didn't roll down his chin because Momo wiped it gently with her thumb.

She cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and lifted it slowly until their eyes met.

"It's alright Hitsugaya-kun"

She rested Hitsugaya's head on her chest, her breasts serving as his pillow. With all the emotions swimming on his head, he cannot help but still blush, even just a little.

"I am here" she whispered.

He doesn't know if she knew it but the place where his ear settled was the exact place where her heartbeat is the loudest. It's not fast, just the normal rhythmic beating of his bedwetter's heart, she stroked his scalp gently, his eyes closing in the comfort that it is bringing him. They have done this a lot of times when they were children, and just like before, she is able to console his guilt infested heart.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" he grinned, his voice well than a before.

She smiled.

Momo and Hitsugaya are again lying on the futon (for Momo believed that he should also rest his whole body), side by side facing each other. She again stroked his cheek, her eyes never leaving his own.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I know that you gave your all," she said, her voice full of certainty.

Hitsugaya frowned, "You are not even there"

"I may not be there, but I know you", her attitude towards the conversation not changing. Her fingers then went to his forehead where she started tracing stars. He felt a little ticklish.

"You would go out of your way, and even risk your own life just to protect the people around you"

"He died because I am weak" he retorted back. The stubborn side of him cannot seem to accept that someone died because of his 'incompetence'.

"It is true, that on our job we cannot afford to make mistakes. But you gave your all, that's what matters. You cannot give what you don't have Hitsugaya-kun".

Hitsugaya stayed silent, having no idea what to say.

"I think the proper thing to do is to enhance our skills, and to improve our powers. So that it won't happen again"

She scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Hitsugaya's torso.

"We will get stronger together, and protect the people around us."

She hugged him tight, slowly releasing him out of his self made prison. "Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun, I bet that that child also knows that you gave your best"

He hugged her tightly. Everything she said makes sense. He is devastated that he was there but he wasn't able to save the kid, that he was there and he saw how that hollow swallowed that child whole in front of him. The captain's resolve is now firm, he would make himself better, stronger, more powerful to protect anyone around him.

"Right Hitsugaya-kun?"

'_Especially you', _he mentally added as he hugged the raven-haired girl beside him.

"Yes" he replied.

To be honest, he doesn't know what would happen to him if Hinamori is not around. Sure, he has his other friends, but Hinamori is different. Her words caress his wounded soul, and heal his broken heart. He mentally shuddered at the thought of a life without Hinamori, he unconsciously hugged her more tightly.

While enjoying the smell of peaches on her hair, she suddenly spoke. "I will sleep here again tomorrow"

_Yes, that's a good idea._

"Are you sure? I'm ok" he said, but deep inside he is happy that she said such thing.

"No wound heals overnight" she casually replied, as if it is as simple as sunrise and sunset.

Deeply touched, he smiled and hugged her tighter on another degree. Hinamori, on the other hand didn't really mind. She is fine sleeping with the scent of mint around her.

"Even if I say 'you don't have to' you would still stay come here wouldn't you?"

"Uh-huh!" she giddily replied.

He thanked Kami-sama, or whoever is responsible that made their paths to cross. As the night went deeper, and her breathing became steady because of sleep, he imagined a life without her and feeling of dread engulfed him in just a matter of seconds.

Hitsugaya slowly planted his lips on her forehead making sure not to stir her awake.

'_Don't ever leave my side'_

He closed his eyes, ready for to sleep.

'_I need you here Hinamori'_

* * *

Please read and review, and watch out for chapter 3. :) thank you!


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I do, it would be HitsuHina 24/7.

_Confused_

Fresh from the 1st squad office, Hitsugaya Toushiro opened his sliding door, slamming it loudly that the rice paper embedded on the wood shook. The 10th squad captain is apparently not in a very good mood since he was up all night finishing his high stack of paperwork. A light line of eye bags are present below his eyes from lack of sleep, eyelids dangerously low and are prone to close at any minute. He wants to take a warm relaxing bath before taking his most needed sleep. He glanced at his wall clock; it is 4:00 in the morning. He huffed to release the stress of his drained body and mind.

Before starting his paperwork, he gave Matsumoto the _sole_ task of delivering it to the 1st squad office afterwards but as usual, his vice-captain wasn't there when he finished the job in the morning.

'Who am I trying to kid?' he taught. He cannot even entrust Matsumoto to finish her own share, what more to deliver his?

Dragging his feet, he made his way to his bathroom, stripping his clothes one by one. He shrugged the thought that his clothes will be scattered messily on the floor of his almost sterile room. He could clean it later anyways.

After removing his white captain's haori, he is about to remove the knot of his black uniform when felt a familiar reiatsu inside his bathroom. His face got all scrunched up in irritation, "Who the hell is inside?" he muttered under his breath, really, he is so tired he doesn't even have the energy to shout and scold anyone. He sighed; all he wants is a bath.

'Is that too much to ask?'

He opened the sliding door, ready to kick whoever is inside out of his bathroom. He would beat the hell out of that person who dared to invade his private space without asking for any permission.

To his surprise Hitsugaya is greeted by none other than his childhood friend Hinamori Momo, who is currently submerged in his bath tub, her hair flowing freely. Her eyes are on the captain who seemed to be the intruder on his own property.

"Hinamori?" he asked incredulously, his eyes wide in shock. His lethargic feeling instantly left him the minute he studied the scene.

Submerged in water and her long wavy locks wet, her whole figure could be seen to anyone standing at the door since the water cannot provide the eyes with any protection from the view. Hitsugaya got as red as a tomato immediately and he tried to focus on her face instead so that he will not be tempted to look elsewhere.

'Is this really Hinamori?' Hitsugaya asked himself. The truth is that he doesn't have to look twice to know that it is indeed her, but what makes him doubtful if it really is Hinamori is the way she is looking at him. Her eyes are glazed with something he cannot really identify. She is smiling mischievously, her pointer finger playing with the edge of the tub seductively.

"Shiro-chan…" she called out to him, her voice a bit bordering to a whisper caressed with the right amount of allure that sent shivers to Hitsugaya's spine, for some unknown reason the temperature also got higher than the usual.

He cleared his throat to lubricate his mouth that got suddenly dry. Reciting his mental mantra of: '_eyes only on the face, eyes only on the face, eyes only on the face…'_ Hitsugaya creased his brows so that Hinamori will receive the signal that he doesn't approve of what is happening before his eyes (as what his conscience is telling him) "What is going here Hinamori? Why are you-"

His whole body froze when out of the blue, Hinamori stood up without warning from the tub, sending a loud splashing sound on the entire bathroom. The excess water of the tub spilled all over his usually dry and clean tile flooring.

The white haired captain's jaw dropped, if he would only like he could have a nice look at Hinamori's 'assets' but being the gentleman that he is, he kept his mantra of 'eyes only on the face' and that is what he did. But then despite of his tremendous self discipline, his sense of sight must be betraying him because even if his eyes are focused on her face his peripheral vision is giving him a nice view of her perfectly round shoulders and a vague curve of her body. Her long wet hair covering her ample breast.

"What the …" he whispered so soft that only his nose was able to hear it.

Hinamori slowly made her way towards Hitsugaya, whose whole being was paralyzed because of the view before him. Normally he would shout something along the lines of 'What the hell Hinamori?' or 'Get the hell outta here!' or 'What are you thinking' but for some reason he cannot manage to say anything, he cannot even make any movement.

Each of Hinamori's step, is another shade darker of Hitsugaya's face. A droplet of sweat rolled on his jaw. What is he supposed to do now? If Hinamori walked in a wet slippery flooring right before his eyes, he would automatically scold or warn her to be careful and then he would settle his eyes on her feet to make sure she will not get hurt, but he cannot do it this time. Looking at her legs might also mean looking at her…other 'asset' and Kami, he will _never_ be ready for that.

Hinamori is now in front of Hitsugaya, totally naked.

"I am so glad you are here now Shiro-chan" she said in her unusual sugary tone. She enveloped her arms around Hitsugaya, and since their height is now the same she didn't need to slouch a little like before.

"Wha- Hina- what the-" his ability to form coherent words evaporated in thin air, as she hugged him, he felt her breasts on his chest. Thank Kami that his robes are still on, or else… he doesn't know what would happen to him if he would happen to directly feel…Hinamori's body parts that he wasn't suppose to feel. Still he still was able to feel her breasts through his robes.

His eyes rolled behind his head, 'Damn, that felt nice' he mentally noted. A part of him felt guilty since it seems like he is taking advantage of the situation, a part of him also wanted to savour the moment. His conscience partially won, since he is about to put his hands on her shoulders to put a distance between them when suddenly Hinamori spoke.

"Oh my poor Shiro-chan, look at you all stressed and tired" Hinamori cooed in a very un-Hinamori manner , she slowly traced Hitsugaya's eye bags with her finger. "Here…" she inched closer, their nose almost touching.

"Let me help you relax…"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Wake up!"

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes, his eyes still heavy from his deep slumber. He could feel himself being shaken left and right, his head slightly bobbing from side to side from all the shaking.

"What?" he asked without really comprehending, his voice still cracked because of his dry throat and mouth. He buried his face on his pillow to tune out the voice coaxing him to get up. In the middle of a very beautiful dream he was rudely awakened, he sighed.

'Talk about bad timing' he thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Please get up now! I am really excited for today, and we can't be late. So please," she asked pleadingly, her eyes are now glazing in worry. She really doesn't want to be late for today! She is looking forward to this since Yamamoto-soutaicho told her that she will be sent on a mission in the real world, with Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san no less! This day will be added on her 'happiest moment' list.

She continued shaking her childhood friend awake, determined to get the three of them going on time. Hinamori first went to Rangiku-san's room and woke her up for almost half an hour. The big busted woman is clearly wasted judging from the scattered sake bottles around her and the smell of her breath that strongly reeks of sake. After much persuading she was at last able to send Rangiku to her bathroom reminding her that she should be finished before their scheduled departure. The vice captain of the 5th squad then made her way to Hitsugaya Toushiro's room. She stepped inside without knocking and without hesitation as if she is entering her own territory. As she walked to approach him she heard a few throaty groans that were very unusual of Hitsugaya with thin sheet of sweat covering his body.

Not knowing what he is dreaming of, she shook him awake anyway, which brought her to the current situation.

She then decided to use her 'hidden trick' the trick she would use whenever she wants to get his attention or tease him.

"Get up now, Shi-ro-chan…" she said in her most girly sing song voice.

Hitsugaya who is half asleep and half awake as of the moment opened his eyes immediately, remembering his unusual yet desirable dream. The naked Hinamori, the tub filled with water…

"_Shiro-chan…"_

He remembered his whole dream that made him sweaty until this moment. His senses now awake, he immediately sat up on his futon and gave Hinamori a weird accusing look, "What are you doing here Hinamori?!" he ask suspiciously, as if any minute now she will jump into him and take advantage of him.

She pay no heed to his accusing tone, she is too excited and too happy to realize that her bestfriend is actually behaving a bit odd, she clapped her hands in happiness, "I am so glad you are awake now Shiro-chan…"

'_I am so glad you are here now Shiro-chan'_

The captain swallowed hard, the memory of 'the dream' coming back again to him in full force. Doing his very best to still be functional, he tried concentrating on anything instead. His childhood friend is incessantly babbling about her first trip to the real world, how excited she is about the shops and boutiques Matsumoto is telling her, the photo booths scattered all around Karakura town, and all the other interesting things that she has heard about the real world.

"Is it true Shiro-chan that the clothes in the real world are beautiful?" she suddenly asked, her eyes sparkling of excitement.

_Clothes?_

A picture of the naked Hinamori again appeared on his head, her wet long locks, her slow steps towards him…

He felt hot and uncomfortable once again, what is happening to him? More importantly, what is wrong with him? He ran his fingers through his scalp in disappointment; this is getting out of hand. He sighed, he should get a grip and soon. He faced Hinamori who is still oblivious to the mental torture that he is going through.

"I'll be at the gate in a minute Hinamori, give me time to change" he said as he stood up to open his bathroom.

Hinamori blinked in confusion. "Oh, ok Hitsugaya-kun. I will wait for you there"

She was answered by the sound of closing sliding door

* * *

Hitsugaya is staring blankly at the wall of his bathroom letting the shower of water rinse the soap remaining on his body. Letting the water caress his whole body, he absentmindedly massaged his scalp,

'What is happening to me?' he again asked himself, the young genius is getting deeply bothered with what is going on. The truth is that this is not the first time that he has dreamed of Hinamori in a not-so-wholesome way. It actually started a few months ago, when he dreamt that she is massaging his back and then her hands started travelling to places. At first, he was not alarmed since it is just a dream and dreams can never really be controlled. But what he thought as a onetime thing is now occurring almost every night, and deep down he feels like he is taking advantage of his friend in a way. He again sighed, this is not healthy for him, he should figure out ways to stop this or else even his job as a captain might be affected, worst, even his relationship with Hinamori.

_Master_

Hyourinmaru called out to his owner, to which Hitsugaya immediately replied.

'What is it Hyourinmaru?'

_Your heart is troubled, I could feel it_

'There is no point hiding it to you isn't?'

_I am you and you are me, master_

He sighed, 'Tell me, what should I do about it?'

_Admit it to yourself and then everything else will follow_

Caught off guard, Hitsugaya said his reply out loud "Admit what?"

_What you feel for Hinamori-san_

"What?" Hitsugaya asked his zanpakutou in disbelief, Muramasa must be resurrected or something.

"You are not being brain washed are you?"

_Dreams cannot be controlled but the things that we feel, the things that we think of, more often than not it appears on our dreams_

"What do you mean? She is my friend" he pointed out. He cannot believe Hyourinmaru is saying such things to him, frustration evident on his features.

_Your lips may deny it, but your heart says otherwise_

He made no retort in Hyourinmaru's last response. He knows that he love Hinamori ever since they were children, and he was never bothered by it since he believes that it is a love of a brother towards a sister. He is ready to kill anyone who would harm her, ready to give his own life if it means keeping her safe. Whenever she is hurt his heart beats a hundred times a minute, anger and worry flowing through his veins, ready to strangle anyone who laid a finger on her bed wetter. He would sometimes caught himself staring at her, admiring how her face would form a smile whenever she is happy or a frown whenever she is upset. He knows every little habit, every little ritual that she does, he could even anticipate what she would feel before something happens.

Is that…_love_?

He reached for the shower knob, making the flow of water come to a halt. As he continued doing his usual morning routine his eyes are creased in confusion.

As he placed the green cloth holding his katana on her shoulder his answer is firm.

He is _not_ in love with Bed wetter Momo.

* * *

In the small homey apartment of Inoue Orihime the three of them found their temporary shelter. Inoue offered them her home cooked meal in Rangiku's delight. Hitsugaya, who is not really a fan of Inoue's cooking (and he means that as polite as possible) ate as a sign of respect to the person who is kind enough to let them stay.

He gave a peek at Hinamori's general direction to see how she is taking it all in, and he is not really surprised when she saw her smiling and eating to her heart's content.

"Hinamori-san, I am so happy you like my latest recipe! To make the sauce more lovely I added all the powdered seasonings I have like curry powder, chili powder, star anise,.."

Hitsugaya's face paled. He is actually relieved he didn't get any of that 'Pork Belly in _Special_ Sauce'.

"Oh it's tastes lovely Orihime-san! Before we go home, can I get the recipe?" she said in delight, as if she is asking the Iron Chief for some break through recipe.

He gaped at her in disbelief, 'She's got to be kidding right?'

"Of course!" Orihime replied obviously flattered.

While Hitsugaya is gaping at Hinamori in the silliness of the situation, she looked at his direction to say something to him, but then when he felt that she is about to turn her head towards him, he looked away.

Hinamori frowned, ever since they came here in the real world, Hitsugaya-kun seemed a bit distant, to her at least. She would talk to him and all that he would say are one word response, and he seemed a bit jumpy and uncomfortable whenever any part of their body would touch, even if it is just an accident.

It is like he doesn't want her around.

'_Maybe I will ask him later'_

"After you are done with your mission, would you like to come shopping with us Hinamori-san? I bet it would be fun!" Orihime asked, excitement evident in every fiber of her being.

Hinamori forced a smile on her face, dismissing her worries for a while.

"Of course! "

* * *

The 10th squad captain is lying down on the rooftop staring at the big moon, his mind wandering on important things; such as their mission for example. How will they be able to get a specimen of that advanced grade hollow Kurotsuchi-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou want? Hollow remains disappear immediately once they are sliced to death, leaving nothing. Ah, well Hinamori can take good care of that with her advance kidou skills.

He closed his eyes in disappointment, 'Yes Toushiro, so much for forgetting about her for a while'

Hitsugaya tried to drown his thoughts about work for tonight until the upcoming days, just to forget his contradicting feelings about Hinamori. Wait, isn't that he concluded that he loves her like a sister and nothing more? So why is he thinking about it again?

'How troublesome'

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

He sat up immediately, alert and coherent.

'Isn't that she is supposed to be asleep?' he thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun? " she again called, she slowly made her way towards the rooftop, careful in each of her steps. Hitsugaya, who is watching her whole climbing up stunt, is observing her every movement to assist her if ever she would fall or loss her balance. It is a habit that he would never learn to remove out of his system.

"Watch it" he warned.

Hinamori walked very slowly towards Hitsugaya, and then sat beside him afterwards. She smiled at him, "Good evening Hitsugaya-kun, why are you still awake?" she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, since some of the strands are tickling her face. Hitsugaya, who saw the whole scene, blushed. He looked at the moon instead.

Her frown resurfaced, the main reason why she followed him here is to ask if something is bothering him. Is she bothering him unconsciously? Is that why he's avoiding her? She decided to ask to question to end her worries.

"Is something wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Nothing" he answered immediately, Hinamori's frown deepened, there he goes again with his one word emotionless response.

"Ah" trying her best to sound as if nothing's wrong she continued, "Um, Hitsugaya-kun you are acting a bit unusual ever… ever since this morning when we met at the Senkai Gate" she stopped for a while trying to gauge if she will elicit any reaction from him, as expected she failed.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No" again a one word response, not even bothering to give her a glance.

"I am sorry, if-if I did something wrong, I am just really excited to be with you and Rangiku-san here in the real world since it is my first time…"

Hitsugaya may be looking at the moon and the stars, his face impassive about Hinamori's unnecessary apologies but he is actually all ears to her. He felt a pang of guilt on his chest but decided to ignore it for the meantime. Ignoring her for a while may mean his most needed space away from her.

"… and it is also my first time to meet Orihime-san. T-the truth is that I asked Rangiku-san if you are usually like this whenever you are here, and-and she said 'No'…"

He wants to smile so badly, but decided to suppress it, 'typical Hinamori' he thought.

"…so I am guessing that it's because of me that is why you are not in a good mood", her long speech now finished, she waited for a response from Hitsugaya but again he replied,

"No"

Oh, this is bad. Something is terribly wrong here, she is hundred percent sure of it and Hitsugaya-kun is persistent to hide it from her. She could feel tears threatening to fall down from her eyes, as she continued to contemplate of something that she may have done-

'_Wait.'_

The gears of her head started to work full time, _'Could it be because…'_

She nodded her head, convinced of her own conclusion. There is no mistaking it, that's got to be the only reason. She again faced Hitsugaya, she is willing to sacrifice convenience if it means making him happy and comfortable.

"Tomorrow, I will ask Kurosaki-san if I can stay at his place" she declared.

Hitsugaya choked on his own saliva. What? He turned his gaze on her determined face, 'What is she thinking?'

"What?!" he asked clearly shocked.

"I've realized it now Hitsugaya-kun, you could have told me earlier"

Still not recovering from the shock he asked "What? Told you what?"

She looked down, "That me being here is messing up with your chances with Orihime-san, you like her don't you?"

"What? Hinamori…" now that she got his full attention, he cannot help but feel mad, here he is saving the last bits of his sanity from thinking so much about Hinamori and she thought that he is eyeing someone else? The situation is a bit silly, but he cannot help but feel upset.

"I understand Hitsugaya-kun it's alright" she smiled as if telling him that she is ok. "I will just ask Kurosaki-san if he has a spare space in his room"

"No way!" he said harshly, stay at the substitute shinigami's place? Not in a thousand years.

Not seeming to hear him, she continued "Orihime-san is really pretty, I understand that you don't want other girls around because she might get the wrong idea…" a smile still on her face.

He clenched his fist in irritation, 'Stop it you idiot..'

"And she is a very good cook too! What did you like the most about her Hitsu-" a strong force pushed her so hard that she is now lying down on the roof top. Hitsugaya hovered on top of her, settling Hinamori in between his knees. She blushed darkly; he is practically straddling her for goodness sake!

He is so disappointed in her, she thinks he is attracted to Orihime?

"Hitsugaya-kun! S-someone might see us! Orihime-san might see us" she said obviously puzzled.

Then there is no other way but to prove her wrong.

Hitsugaya scooped her head and caressed his lips with hers; she is obviously surprised with his behavior. He could feel her get stiff under him. He coaxed her mouth to open and when she did, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, stroking hers gently. Before Hinamori could respond Hitsugaya started nibbling her ear, his breath tickling her. She wasn't sure anymore what is going on, she just decided to follow her instincts and her instincts are telling her to just let Hitsugaya-kun kiss her.

"You idiot…" he muttered kissing the shell of her ear.

His hands went to her hips, lifting it so that the distance between is gone.

Hitsugaya's lips are over hers again kissing her while scolding her at the same time, "You're wrong, I don't like Orihime…" kiss then take a breath, kiss her again and then take a mouthful of air… he compensated his breathing just for this moment.

"Huh?" she said , 'Wrong about what?' she can't think straight if she is being kissed like this!

"Stay with me, and don't you ever…" his lips are now on her throat kissing every spot of skin he could see,"…approach that guy, he only has one bed and I…" he groaned, Hinamori absentmindedly run her hands through his hair and man, did that felt amazing.

"… I don't want you to share a bed with him"

Hinamori touched Hitsugaya's cheeks with both of her hands, his kisses put to a halt.

"So you are not mad at me?" she asked

He creased his brows, he thought he made that clear "No, I am not"

"But you seem upset, if I am not the reason, then what is?" watching his face the whole time, she noticed how uncomfortable he got.

Hitsugaya then decided to dodge the bullet just for this time. He nestled his head on her stomach, how can he answer her when he doesn't know himself? He hugged her torso , "Someday I will tell you, when I figured it out myself" he said in a tone that clearly indicates the topic is closed.

It is her turn to crease her brows "What do you mean?"

He clicked his tongue, "Just don't go to Kurosaki's house, got it?"

She cannot help but smile. "Don't worry I won't" she rested her hands on his back, caressing it lightly to put him to slumber.

* * *

Please tell me what you think~

Thank you so much to Saxophone! Thank you for reviewing and giving your opinion all the time really, I cannot thank you enough! :) Your reviews are very much appreciated.

Thank you to aka-nee and squirtlepokemon215, you guys are the best! :) Please continue giving your input I am happy you took time to read and review!

Till next time!


End file.
